


Snow

by asvlm



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Minor Character, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 17:32:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10541223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asvlm/pseuds/asvlm
Summary: Short story for Scar, since I was inspired.





	

**Author's Note:**

> 99% unbetaed

How in the world was this little bundle so sweet? How was it so soft, and willing to approach a man who had bloodied, and ruined hands? 

His hands went to brush over the sweet, white fur, before he let his rough nails run over the skin, itching an itch the baby wouldn’t be able to satisfyingly itch by herself. She was small enough to fit in the palm of his hand, and it was only a moment longer until he moved to lay down on his bed, properly, and he took a soft breath, as he moved to place the kitten on his chest. It was a little hard, of course, for him to move it just gently enough to not interrupt the soon to be slumbering child, and his breath slowed, and gentled, as he looked down at the white fur. 

The barely-there pressure was a comfort, as he closed his eyes, letting the feeling of the soft breath against his bare chest lull him to a shallow sleep, the sweetness of the soft panting cooling him, and moving some of his chest hair. His thick fingers moved over the kitten, and as he started to fall asleep, his eyes closed, and his hand rested on her, his entire palm over her body, effectively becoming a blanket for the small animal. 

When the man woke, he found there was nothing under his fingers, and a sudden amount of anxiety flew through him.Yet, it was merely a moment, and a movement of his head, to find the ball of fur above his shoulder, head pressed into his ear, and he could hear the breath. So, he sighed softly, and moved his head to gently press into the ball, and his hand went up to the kitten, gently keeping it close. 

The cat started to meow, however, being woken up by the sudden hand on her body. With just a moment later, she moved to his face, and licked over the scar that had given his name, and there was a sudden breaking of his heart, knowing that Ishvala had had such a pure, and sweet child, a child so intricate and beautiful, just for his consumption, of petting the kitten. He was fully happy, with the kitten touching such a part of him that felt nearly too infrequently, a place he thought was nearly dead. 

His eyes closed, knowing he had to get to his duties soon, though it wasn’t a smart idea to keep her alone. So, after a few moments, he stood, and got dressed, before pulling the kitten into his coat, into the largest, and most shallow pocket he had. He was going ot be especially careful on it, and he also got a small container of water, and food, just in case. 

It was merely moments later, and he spoke, in his native language. 

“You are protected, and I will make sure of it. I love you, my little kitten.”


End file.
